


I've got some bad ideas involving you and me

by macabrekawaii



Series: This could be love (love for fire) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Facials, Filthy, I think it's illegal for Jason NOT to reference his own death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Has No Chill, Jason would probably explode if he does not reference his death at least once per day, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Subspace, OOPS THEY BOTH HAVE A PRAISE KINK, POV Jason Todd, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: “What’s a nice place like this doing with a guy like you in it?” Dick finds Jason at a Wayne Enterprises event. Neither of them play very nice. Can Jason get his rocks off without spilling his guts about how he feels about Dick? Tune in to find out.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: This could be love (love for fire) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802137
Comments: 15
Kudos: 229





	I've got some bad ideas involving you and me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow oh dang my first Dick x Jason fic. Takes place nebulously sometime after Jason stops trying to obliterate the batfam and plays fast and loose with canon. Ages? Idk Jason is around 22, Dick mid to late 20’s. There’s a sprinkling of that good good pseudo-incest so if that’s not your bag, turn back now friendos. Thank you so much for reading I haven’t written a fic in a long time, so please like and comment if this has tickled your fancy. Anyway enjoy~ 
> 
> Title is from "This Could Be Love" by Alkaline Trio

“What’s a nice place like this doing with a guy like you in it?” Dick asks, sliding up to Jason at the bar.

It’s another Wayne Enterprises party at a luxury hotel ballroom, something about revealing a new renovation plan for the city’s outmoded sewage system. There was a slideshow, it involved buzzwords like “ecological renewal” and some shit about refiltering the city’s poop water into hydroponics. Jason was sure that somewhere, Posion Ivy was creaming herself. Jason’s there for the free booze, seafood bar, and fucking with as many babybats as possible. Tensions with the family had been low of late, ever since Red Hood stopped slicing and dicing (and headshotting) his way through the Gotham underbelly in favor of less lethal (though no less brutal) methods.

  
“Daddy sent an invite. I’m all above board.” Jason speaks coolly, sipping his negroni that likely cost more than the entire suit he was wearing.

“Shit Jay,” Dick winces. “Don’t say shit like that.”

“Sorry kitten, saving that title for me?” Jason reaches over and puts his hand low on Dick’s back and slides his arm around his hip, pulling the other man closer

“Really? We’re doing this here?” Dick glances around nervously, but the crowd pays them no mind. Bruce is up at the podium making a show of giving a giant check to some foundation, and the bar is clear across the room, on a lower level.

“What, I’m only good for a rooftop fuck on patrol? Don’t wanna be seen with me, Golden Boy?”

“Well for one thing, you’re my brother.”

“Dead brother.” Jason drains his glass, motions for the bartender to bring over another. “They don’t know me from Adam, babe. Besides,” Jason gives Dick's butt a quick squeeze "you _love it_."

“Alright, point taken.”

“So then why the stick up your ass?”

“For another thing, you’re a dirtbag,” Dick takes the drink when it arrives and knocks back half of it before handing it to Jason, “and I have appearances to keep up. Ritchie has to schmooze with at least a dozen old cougars to keep the gossip rags happy.”

“Hey I clean up nice.” And Jason knows damn well that he does. He’s wearing a black suit, sure it’s a little tight in the shoulders but it’s thrifted, over a deep red shirt with a black skinny tie done up loose around his neck. He even has a pocket square, though it’s the wrong shade of red from his shirt, and he polished up his best boots. 

Dick gives him an appraising look and seems to agree. “I won’t lie, you do look fucking amazing. Even if your fashion sense pales in comparison to mine.”

Jason snorts but he has to admit—Dick does looks incredible. Practically poured into a navy blue suit. Crisp white shirt underneath, a bright blue tie made out of some shiny fabric. Hell, even his shoes are fabulous- pointy toed Chelsea boots with a zipper up the side, in some sort of purple floral fabric. But Jason knows Dick would look just as good wearing a trashbag as a dress.

“You look like an extra on a porn set.” Jason demurs.

“Baby I’m the star of the show and you know it.”

Dick steals back Jason’s drink and drains it before asking the bartender for two shots of tequila. He passes one over to Jason and leans in close. “Well, here’s to a good time!”

“Well I declare Mister Grayson, I do believe you are trying to get me intoxicated.” Jason knocks his shot back without a flinch and signals the bartender to bring over two more.

“You’re not exactly slowing my roll here, Jaybird.”

“This is a party, Dickie.” Jason reaches low and gropes Dick’s pert ass again on the word party.

“Well then,” Dick knocks back his own shot, grimacing only slightly. “Let’s fucking party.:

\---

  
  
Twenty minutes and four shots (each) later Jason has Dick pressed against one of the stalls in a very luxurious bathroom somewhere in the hotel. Dick is writhing against him as they make out furiously.

Jason’s thigh wedges between Dick’s legs, his knee pushing them further apart. He leans forward and feels just how into things Dick has become.

“Getting hot for me Dickie, right here under Daddy’s nose?”

“Jay…” Dick huffs Jason’s name, not forming any further words.

“Getting all riled up while these rich pieces of shit chatter away right outside?

“Jay please...”

“Please what darlin’, please what? Please fuck me right here in the bathroom? Where do you want it hmm?” Jason grinds forwards, pressing against Dick’s straining erection. “Right here over the toilet? It looks clean, this is a fancy joint after all.” Jason sucks a bruise onto Dick’s neck. “Or maybe over the sink while I hold your hair so you can watch me in the mirror as I fuck you until you scream my name loud enough someone comes in to make sure I’m not actually killing you.” He slides his hand down, grips Dick through his pants and gives him a few firm strokes.

“God Jay, f-fuck we can’t here.” Dick’s voice is wrecked and his pupils are fully blown, like he’s already being fucked. 

“Yeah yeah, I know, can’t ruin Brucie’s precious reputation. Wouldn’t want his slutty kids fucking everything up.”

“Goddamit Jay. Fuck you.”

  
Jason slaps Dick across the face. Not hard, but enough to sting. For it, he can feel Dick’s cock twitch against his leg and Dick's eyes get a bit glassier, unfocused.

  
“Whatcha say we take this someplace a little more private?” Jason worries at Dick’s throat with his teeth, right where he just left a mark, darkening it further, drawing the blood to the skin. He sucks again, harder this time, really making sure this one will last. He can feel Dick shaking as he blows cool air over it while withdrawing his mouth. “I got some ideas that aren’t for public consumption.”

“Oh I bet you want to consume _something_.” Dick licks his lips and smirks before surging forward to meet Jason’s mouth once more, kissing him until his breath runs out. “My place is close.”

\---

They do their best to leave as nonchalantly as possible. Jason leaves the bathroom first, looking for all the world no more flustered than what a few drinks bring on. He manages to get outside relatively unscathed and unhindered, though a socialite does grab him to coo over his hair as he slips outside to smoke and wait for Dick. He gets halfway through a cigarette before Dick stumbles out a few minutes later, the collar on his dress shirt popped up, his hair wet and bedraggled, looking like he just sprinted a marathon.

  
  
“Sorry I took a bit I needed to—” Dick smooths his damp hair back as he walks towards Jason.

Jason catches him by the wrist, locking eyes. “So long as you didn’t touch yourself without me I don’t give a goddamn fuck.”

“I stuck my head in the sink.”

“Good boy.” Jason grins, all fang. Dick looks like he’s about to bolt or come in his pants, or both.

“Hhhhhhhh. Alright I’ll get us a cab.”  
  


\---

The taxi to Dick’s apartment is excruciatingly long. Jason has to press his head up to the rolled-down window like a horny fucking dog, the brisk Gotham night air on his face keeping him from mauling the man beside him. It’s all he can do to keep it together with Dick’s thigh pressed against his own, heat radiating even through their fancy suits. Dick, meanwhile, now looks chill as hell, his public persona back in action, and Jason wonders just how many car rides he’s taken back to his place from a Wayne event just like this one. How many have been Jason before? The thought goes right to Jason’s groin, and he groans and thrusts his head even further out the window.

  
  
\---

The moment Dick gets his door open Jason has him up against the wall of his foyer. Keys clatter to the ground, and the door is hastily kicked shut. He crowds Dick against the wall, bracketing his arms on either side of the smaller man. Dick licks his lips. Jason pulls on his tie, dragging him into a deep kiss. Dick hooks a leg behind Jason’s knee, rocking his erection against the thick bulge in Jason’s pants. Both of Jason’s hands move to Dick’s shoulders and he slides his suit jacket off, makes quick work of his tie, and starts undoing his buttons. Dick’s moaning into his mouth as Jason snakes a hand across Dick’s chest, moving up to toy with a one of his nipples. His other hand slides Dick’s shirt off his shoulder, and Dick helps shrug out of it. Jason dips his head low to suck on the other nipple, eliciting a sort of strained pleasure from Dick.

  
  
It’s obvious they’re not going to make it to the bedroom.

Jason moves back and grabs Dick by the wrist, leading him into the living room a few feet away. There’s a rug near the couch. Good enough. 

  
Dick grabs Jason by the collar and kisses him more, undoing his tie and shirt, pushing them all off alongside Jason’s suit jacket. He rakes his nails down Jason’s chest. Jason hisses, and rocks his hips forward. Dick opens Jason’s belt and slides his pants down. Jason kicks off his shoes and shuffles out of his pants, leaving him in only red boxer-briefs.

  
“Mmm kept to your color-scheme, huh? Mister Big Bad Red Hood.”

“Like you weren’t a caricature in blue you self-indulgent prick.”

Dick hooks his thumbs into the waistband of Jason’s underwear, pulling it down slowly, dragging the elastic over Jason’s erection. He gives space for Jason to step out of them.

“We are what we are,” Dick gives Jason one slow, firm stroke. “Birds of a feather, as they say.”

  
  
Dick takes off his shoes and slides out of his pants. He’s not wearing anything underneath. His cock springs forward, dusky and full, already leaking. Jason’s mouth waters.

  
Without a word, Jason drops to his knees.  
  
Jason holds Dick by his thighs, digging his nails in just a bit. He marvels at shaft in front of him. Dick Grayson is truly beautiful, every inch of him. And Jason’s staring down a good seven of them right now, in front of his face.

  
“It’s impolite to stare at your food.” Dick crows down to him, a hand coming down to settle at the back of Jason’s head.

  
Instead of an expected witty retort, Jason licks his way down Dick’s shaft, feels him throb beneath his tongue. Jason sucks the head, eliciting a sharp moan from the other man, before taking him all in one swoop, his nose pressed against Dick’s thatch of dark hair. Dick keens.

“FUCK! Jason!”

Jason pulls back and does it again, sinking Dick’s whole length into his throat without a flinch.

“Jesus Jay, I knew you had a mouth on you but this is ridiculous.”

Jason smiles up at Dick as best he can with a mouth full of cock. He runs his tongue around the head again and Dick’s thighs shake where Jason is holding him. Jason moans as he pulls back and licks the tip again, laves his tongue down to suck at Dick’s balls.

“I’d ask where you learned to do that but I probably don’t wanna know.”

Jason winks and keeps at it, licking the thick vein that runs the underside of Dick’s member. He scratches at the back of Dick’s thighs as he picks up a steady rhythm, alternating between licking the head and taking all of Dick’s length deep.

Jason exhales through his nose slowly, focusing, trying to keep his breathing even and calm as Dick’s thrusts grow more and more erratic. He idly wonders what Big B would think of him now, using the goddamn ninja breathing techniques he taught him, for this—taking his brother’s cock as far down his throat as possible. He rolls his tongue slightly at every thrust, barely able to do more than let Dick slide back and forth, but Jason likes the small delusion of control. Dick grabs his hair, yanking him forward, pushing his length as far back into Jason’s throat as he can and something in his brain short-circuits, the world closes in, and suddenly all he can focus on is _Dick_. The feel of him in his mouth, the weight of him on his tongue, the acrid taste of his precome dribbling down his throat. Every time Jason takes in his full length he can smell the sweat and musk of Dick’s body. Jason feels dizzy, he steadies himself by grabbing Dick’s thighs more firmly, rooting himself to doing nothing but taking Dick’s cock in his mouth. Letting himself be used.

“Goddamn little wing I’m gonna—” Dick’s hips stutter and Jason digs his nails harder into his thighs before moving his palms right against Dick’s hipbone and sharply shoving him back, his cock sliding from his mouth with a wet pop.

“On my face, on my face!” Jason pants out the words, barely able to speak before Dick does as he was told.

Dick comes with a shout, one hand tangled into Jason’s messy curls, the other stroking his length, all but snapping Jason’s head upwards as a hot stream of come hits Jason’s cheek. Jason slides out his tongue, lets the warm bitterness find him. He can feel some land in his hair, across the snowy streak at his forehead. He keeps his eyes closed, groaning softly while Dick spends himself over sharp, stubbled cheekbones.

  
They both do nothing but pant for a while, catching their breaths.

  
“Fuck you look…. You look perfect like this.” Dick sounds absolutely _wrecked_.

“On my knees, covered in your jizz?”

“Yeah.” Dick looks down at him fondly and runs his fingers through Jason’s sweaty hair, scratching lightly into his scalp. “On your knees, covered in my jizz. Exactly.”

“You paint a pretty picture yourself bluebird.” Jason leans into Dick’s hand in his hair, nuzzling against his wrist like a contented cat. He feels blissful somehow, despite his still raging hard-on.

Dick smiles and reaches down to toss Jason his discarded shirt. “Clean yourself up.”

“What if I don’t want to?” Jason smirks and licks a stripe of come into his mouth. Dick watches and inhales sharply.

“Then I’m not kissing you.”

“Prude.”

“Pervert.”

“Whose come is on my face? Takes two to tango, pretty bird.” Jason winks, but wipes his face anyway, tossing the shirt aside. He’s so hard it aches, and the taste of Dick’s spend in his mouth is making feel warm all over.

  
  
Dick presses the heel of his foot into Jason’s erection. “Need a hand with that?”

“Well I certainly don’t need a foot.” Jason says breathlessly, arching up into the pressure without thinking.

“Listen I don’t judge what you’re into.” Dick moves his foot back and kneels down beside Jason on the floor. “What do you need, little wing?”

“Just kiss me.” Jason surges forward and catches Dick’s mouth. The kiss is messy, a lot of teeth, but it only takes a moment before they’re slotted together properly. Dick pushes forward, splaying Jason out on his back. He reaches down and grab’s Jason’s cock, already slick from the precome beading at the tip. Dick starts stroking him in slow, languid slides. Jason moans into Dick’s mouth. Dick’s tongue laps at the insides of Jason’s mouth, he bites hard on Jason’s bottom lip and sucks at it. Jason can feel the tension building inside him, coiling low in his belly, spreading through his body. Dick picks up the pace, stroking Jason with firm and deliberate strokes, never breaking their mouths apart. Jason bucks up into the strokes and kisses Dick even deeper, grabbing him by the back of the head, all but choking on his tongue. Dick pulls back, looking Jason directly in the eyes.

“You don’t know what you do to me.” Dick strokes faster, thumb rubbing the wet slit of Jason’s cock with every slide. “You’re so fucking hot, Jay. You’re so much. God. You have no idea what you do to me Jason. I can hardly believe you’re real. You’re being so, so good babe.” Dick’s eyes are piercing, crisp blue pools of ice. He never lets up on his strokes, never lets his gaze stray from Jason’s own grey eyes. “You ready to come for me baby?”

  
Jason shakes, his whole body vibrating. He feels like he’s underwater. He feels like he’s fucking drowning with arousal. He tries to say something but can only mewl. He’s too far gone to be embarrassed by the sound. There’s a fuzziness to everything going on, and his arousal flares so hotly he wants to scream.

“Yeah you’re gonna be good for me. You’re gonna come for me.” It isn’t quite a command, but Jason follows it nonetheless.

Jason comes not with a shout, but a whimper, spilling over Dick’s hand as he keens into his mouth. He flops back to the ground, panting hard. He feels wrung out like a sponge. Dick leans back, sitting on the ground beside him, brushing his hair off his forehead, toying with the white streak.

  
“You alright down there?”

“Mmmmyeah.”

Dick smirks. “Having a good night are we?”

  
Jason sits up. He feels absolutely destroyed. He feels like Dick reached inside him and jerked off his fucking _heart_. He feels higher than he’s ever been. He feels…..

“Shit you’re perfect.” Jason can’t help himself, he smooths a thumb across Dick’s lips and sighs. Maybe he’s too drunk for this. Maybe he’s just drunk enough. Maybe he’s not drunk at all and it’s just _Dick_ doing this to him. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Wow getting sappy on me in your old age there, Jason?”

“Fuck, I mean it. You’re incredible.”

“Yeah yeah, I know.” Dick sounds awkward, like he isn’t sure what to say to that. He gets up into a crouch and pecks a kiss along Jason’s jaw.

“So what now?” Jason looks over at Dick, feeling awkward, suddenly exposed by his nakedness.

“I’m a gentleman, I’ll call you a car.” Dick’s up and stretching, his arms held high over his lithe body. Jason looks up at him with something akin to awe, though he’d be hard pressed to admit it again.

“Oh. Right.” Jason gets up and starts gathering his things. He tries not to look hurt, to let Dick see that his coolness comes off as rejection, that Jason was hoping for something more. “Yeah you’re a real Casanova huh.”

Jason finishes grabbing his clothes and is reaching for his shoes when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He spins around to face Dick. His expression is soft, almost pensive. He smiles gently.

“You know you can stay, Jaybird.”

“I can do a lot of things.”

“Don’t be a little shit, Jay. You can stay. It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

“Maybe I want it to.” The words are out of Jason’s dumb idiot mouth before he can stop his sex-drunk, drunk-drunk, sleep-deprived self from fucking up. He takes a small step back, lets Dick’s hand slide off of him. Hot shame burns on his cheeks and he hopes Dick can’t tell in the low lighting of the living room.

“Well,” Dick steps forward again, grabbing Jason by the back of the head and rubs his thumb at the base of his skull. “Maybe it could mean something.”

They kiss again, only this time it’s slow and soft. Jason sighs into it. The kiss deepens, and Jason pulls their bodies together. He can feel Dick’s heart thumping in his chest against his own, as frenzied too. They pull apart, and both look a little dazed.

  
“You’re buying me breakfast.”

“Whatever you want, little wing.” Dick takes Jason’s hand and leads him towards the bedroom. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please kudos and comment if you enjoyed this (I crave that validation). I'm dipping my toes back into writing for the first time in years and look forward to churning out more fics for y'all! I have another, longer, angstier Jason x Dick piece in the works already. Also bonus to anyone who can clock the shoe brand Dick is wearing.


End file.
